someone special a mordecai love story
by i luv cartoons
Summary: mordecai has a fail while shooting a scene in the episode the night owl he lands in camp wawanakawa and meets chris heather and the other contestants soon mordecai and heather find themselves getting closer and closer together but when chris finds out what will he think about their relationship MXH
1. Chapter 1

Someone special chapter 1 she seems perfect

Mordecai was in a car with Rigby, Muscle man, and Hi five ghost it was

Nearly the end of the episode! They were running away from a man called The night owl who owned his self titled radio station. Mordecai and Muscle man had wasted the night owl ! and had thrown his head out of the robot suit he was in. Rigby the raccoon threw a rock at the button saying day one of contest. They were travelling back in time !

Mordecai gave the director the signal to open the doors to day one.

Except he pushed the wrong buttons! And sent the guys and the car flying.

Rigby yelled" WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" YOU DARN DIRECTOR" oh no

Bro" said Muscleman said "hold on" said Mordecai. But as soon as he said that the only thing Mordecai was holding was the steering wheel,

And the engine,! He was sky high Rigby Muscleman and hi five ghost were taken back on set. But Mordecai just stayed soon he started falling! He screamed closed his eyes and SPLASH! He soon was

Unconscious as he drowned right into the deep.

Suddenly a few hours later Mordecai was awaken by the sound of a woman breathing heavily and saying "are you okay" suddenly he heard

A man with a Canadian accent saying "he's dead lets get on with the show heather" he said. Mordecai coughed and opened his eyes in front of him he saw a beautiful girl she had deep grey eyes, long black hair,

She wore a purple top with a black hoop which held the sleeves, and military green designer shorts, "are you okay" she said Mordecai stood up and looked around this didn't look like his show.

A man with short black hair and stubble said" welcome to camp wawanakawa" Chris he said. He held out his hand and Mordecai shook it

"So blue man your name is" "uh Mordecai" the blue jay said "anyway guys" Chris said Mordecai looked around and saw a whole bunch of people in all different shapes and sizes. Chris said looks "like we have

another contestant"! The other contestants and cheered and patted

Mordecai on the back. Mordecai liked all the attention but he knew he wasn't mean't to be here at wawanakawa.

Suddenly barging through the group of people was the girl Mordecai

Saw when he woke up she was pushing other people and saying "hold

On I want to meet the new guy'. She came up to him and said "hi I'm

Heather I was the one who saved you" "maybe that explains why your hair is wet" Mordecai said heather giggled and gave him a side hug

"Uh thanks" said Mordecai. He never met a girl who was a monster to

others but was loyal to him. "Okay okay" Chris said "Mordecai will be competing in one of our groups and it is drum roll"! the other contestants banged on the floor THE SCREAMING GOPHERS! Chris

shouted. Some people clapped and shouted Mordecai said to heather

"which team are you on" "the same one as you" heather flirtily said and

then kissed him on the cheek!


	2. Chapter 2 child hood memories

Chapter2 childhood memories

Mordecai and heathers team won the challenge! They walked to the

Cabin they were staying in with their prize. They were allowed to stay in

A luxury cabin only winners could use (TDAS reference) they went there

Holding hands and looked around! The bunk beds were diamond

Encrusted, there were private showers, and a man who did massages,

Mordecai and heather slept on the same bunk. Everyone laughed at

Them but they both didn't mind at least they were together.

They both got into their beds Mordecai on top Heather at the bottom.

Mordecai stared at her face then remembered something from his childhood!

Flashback

Young heather is at the playground at cartoon elementary school

She walks up to 3 girls named Margaret, Gwen, and Eileen,

Young Heather-"Margaret can I play with you"

Young Margaret-"uh no way we don't play with girls who

Wear XXL shirts and have lots of pimples"

Eileen and Gwen laugh out loud!

Young Eileen- "why don't you play with the boys they're icky

Like you".

"Who are you calling icky"! said a voice from behind it was Mordecai

as a young 8 year old boy holding a Dodgeball with his friends Rigby

and Owen who stared at the others in anger.

Young Gwen- "Um you"

Young Margaret- "shut up Gwen"

Young Mordecai- "get em boys"

Rigby and Owen get their dodgeballs and throw them at the girls

It knocks out Eileen and Gwen but Margaret runs away and pokes

Her Tounge out at the boys.

Mordecai helps Heather "are you okay" he says "Uh yeah im

Fine" says Heather "what's your name and thanks for saving me from

Margaret". "Oh my name is Mordecai the small blue jay said you are

Right Margarets a jerk". Heather giggles

End of flashback

Mordecai fell off his bed the other people on his team had

Not woken up none of them except heather!

"Mordecai are you okay" the human said she gave him a

Helpful hug oh Im fine said Mordecai "I just had a flash

Back remember elementary school and you were getting

Bullied by that robin Margaret".

Heather has a surprised look on her face "you were the

One who saved me" "uh yeah said Mordecai". "Look I

Can't sleep tonight" says Mordecai "you can hop into

The bottom with me" says heather. Goodnight

Mordecai Good night GF.

The next morning

SSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! A huge alarm went off

In the morning Mordecai and heather were the first to wake up

The other contestants moaned and groaned as they woke up.

When they got outside Chris Was standing on the dock waiting

For them "and today's challenge" is there was

A silence DODGEBALL!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 dodgeball

Mordecai and Heather stared in each others eyes as they

Were playing a game of childhood memory "do you still

Remember how to play dodgeball Mordecai" Heather

Said "I sure do" said Mordecai well maybe they both said.

Okay said Chris "who wants to throw" nobody put their hand

Up. "Oh fine said Chris ill do it for you" "for the screaming

Gophers Gwen" "oh no" said Mordecai he looked at heather

In Shock Cody a slim teenage boy walked up to the

Court. Soon the choose for the screaming gophers was

Between "Mordecai and Heather and a strong man named

Justin the person or people chosen dodgeball is"

"MORDECAI AND HEATHER!" Some of the boys clapped

That Justin wasn't on their team some of the girls rolled

Their eyes then Chris blew the whistle.

Mordecai looked at heather and said teamembers stick together

Heather got a dodgeball and threw it at a surfer girl named

Bridgette she got knocked out in the middle of the court.

"YES!" Mordecai shouted Mordecai got the next dodgeball

and threw it at cody the slim boy. Soon things started getting

intense "Okay split up" said Mordecai he got a ball thrown at he

dodged it Heather had the same thing happen except with

two balls . Two girls named Lindsay and leshawna teamed up

to troll Heather even though they were on the same team

Mordecai overheard their plan they got three dodgeballs and threw

Them at Heather! She couldn't dodge them so she ducked

Mordecai saw and soon everything went into SSSSSSLLLLLLLOOOOO

WWWWWWWW MMMMMMMOOOOOOTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Mordecai shouted "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Lindsay and leshawna slowly hi fived Mordecai goes in it cuts

To Heather about to get hit by the dodgeballs soon a blue blur

Comes Diving in! it then comes back to regular time and

Everything comes black.

The infirmary

Mordecai wakes up again and sees Heather next to his bed and

The doctor giving him water "I should give you privacy" says the

The doctor soon it was just Mordecai and Heather In the infirmary.

"Thank you for saving me Mordecai you mean a lot to me dodger

Boy" Heather gives him a affectionate hug. Mordecai then remembered

The similar hug back in elementary school, Mordecai blushes again.

Then the nickname dodger boy was something like Margaret would

Have said to him,

"Listen heather we need to talk" "oh yeah" the human said

"look" said Mordecai "I like how you are being nice and affectionate to

me but my heart belongs to another girl" said Mordecai Heathers

smile dropped. "What what do you mean" she said "okay im sorry"

said mordecai "she wasn't really my girlfriend" said Mordecai

"I really like you too" he said. "Me too" said heather.

(AU from this chapter on it will be mordecaiXheather)

In the cabin

"So did we win the challenge" said Mordecai "Uh no" said heather

"And its why we are sleeping in this cabin tonight" said Mordecai

they both got into bed and kissed each other on the cheek.

Goodnight honey said Mordecai goodnight dodger boy said

Heather

Dodger boy he liked his new nickname Mordecai thought to

Himself and then he went to sleep.

Suddenly in the Bushes

Chris is staring at the sleeping couple through the dusty

Cabin window

"They make a cute couple" Chris said his smile

turned into a frown.

"Well that will change after I have a talk with Heather the

Next time they go to the cabin"

Chris did an evil laugh.

(AU Oh no Chris doesn't want MxH to excist? will Mordecai

stay on the island? and will Heather get lured by Chris?

but most of all Will Mordecai and Heather be a long distance

relationship?! find all this out in the next chapter )


	4. Chapter 4 chris'ses POV

chapter 4 chris'ses POV

Chris Mclean is sitting in his camera roon with chef hatchet

His loyal cook. He soon saw the confessional cabin camera

Go on! Great some more juice he thought the camera

Showed Mordecai and Heather Heather was sitting on Mordecai's

Lap they both stared at each other "Oh great" said Chris "them

Again". "Okay" said Mordecai "we would just like to tell

Viewers around the world that"… WE ARE MADLY IN  
LOVE! They both said. The camera glitched again

"So" said Chris "Mordecai and Heather think they can sneak off

and start a relationship without me knowing well I don't

allow relationships and love on this show right chef".

I agree said chef

At the challenge

Chris may have been a good host the beginning but he couldn't

Stop keeping an eye on those two love birds! He needed a way

To stop this quick but how? Soon a lightbulb appeared on the

Top of his head "THAT'S IT" he said "I will talk some sense into

Heather!" "Then she and Mordecai will know who is the boss of

This show" "and even better during the this thing I will make him go

Home" he laughed an evil laugh.

In the bushes

Chris hid in the bushes near the shower room waiting for

Mordecai and heather to come out in their PJS. Later he saw

Heather come out the door in a purple nightie "HMMM" he hummed

And waited for her approach then he nabbed her. !

He waited for a few minutes and took the bag off her head!

"CHRIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE BUSHES!"  
Heather shouted "I'm here to discuss something to you then let

you go so you know how I don't like relationships on this island"

"uh yeah what about that" said Heather "you and Mordecai are too

gross and affectionate" said Chris he then whispered something long

and evil in Heathers ear then let her go huh finally "she said I will

do it for you".

At the cabin

Mordecai was already In bed he didn't know where Heather

Was but he tried to get to sleep anyway. Soon he heard a

Familiar voice "Mordecai" it was Heather "hey meet me by the

Beach tomorrow after the challenge" "it will be our first date said

Mordecai". They giggled a little bit and then got to sleep.

(AN so Mordecai and Heather are going on their first date so

what did chris say to heather ? is Mordecai having his second troll?

Or will MXH be a long relationship? Find out in the next chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the date

Mordecai woke up to a fine day he looked under his bunk bed and

Saw Heather lying there peacefully today was the day he had his

First date with Heather.

The alarm went off all the other contestants woke up moaning

And groaning nd saying they wanted more sleep Mordecai didn't

Bother cause he knew this was his big day. He went out on the

Dock and saw chris there waiting for them "hello campers" he

Greeted them sarcastically. "Welcome to a new day on the island"

Mordecai looked at them rolling their eyes, and making fists at

Chris, the only people who didn't mind were Mordecai and Heather

They stared at each other, and did secret winks,.

The challenge

The couple couldn't seem to focus on the challenge than the rest of the

Team all they could do was stare at each other no matter how much

Chris shouted WORK HARD PLAY HARD!. They both ignored this

And just pretended to be actually doing something. In fact they

Didn't even know what the challenge was no matter how much contestants told them what to do.

The cabin

Mordecai hummed to himself as he combed his haired back and put in lots of hair gel (the unicorns have got to go reference When the unicorns convince Mordecai to slip his hair back) after the hair was done he was a sleek fancy man!. He had slicked back hair, A white

Waistcoat, with a tux that was black, baggy jeans, and fancy sneakers,.  
Mordecai looked in the mirror and saw Heather smiling at him "ill be

At the beach" he said and ran out the cabin.

The beach

Heather sat on the beach staring at the sand wondering when Mordecai

Would come Chris'es weird plan echoed in her head "I know I know"

She said to herself soon she saw Mordecai running towards her

He sat on the picnic blanket and looked at her. "I knew you would

Come" heather said they both smiled at each other, and held hands,

The sun started to set and fireflies made a love heart shape in the sky.

They sighed lovingly and side hugged each other soon a rustling was

Heard in the bushes! "What was that"? said mordecai "maybe just the

Wind" said Heather.

Nightime

It was soon dark but still warm as the sun finished setting Mordecai

And Heather watched the fireflies dance and bump into each other.

Mordecai and Heather sighed lovingly again and put their picnic blanket

Around both of them soon the rustle was heard in the bushes again.

Chrises pov

Im hiding in the bushes watching Mordecai and Heather on this 'date'

At this time of night Heathers going to pull the trigger on MORDECAI!

THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! I have already got the popcorn

Out.

Back to MXH pov

Mordecai puts his arm around Heather again at they point out at

Stars and tell them which one is their favorite. They stare at each other

Heather silently coughs and says "Mordecai I know this is early but"?

She inhales deeply, closes her eyes, and purses out her lips,

Mordecai knew what this meant it was A FIRST KISS!.

Mordecais eyes sparkled and put his lips in the same position.

Chrises pov again

"Haha look at the poor guy" chris says sarcastically "he has no

idea what he's going for does he" says chris to himself .

(an chris huh why is he spying on Mordecai and Heather? Anyway

sorry if this chapter was a little to ROMANTIC AND GUSHY! That

was the main thing that popped into my mind and Mordecai and

Heather first kiss! Or will it be? Since chris is looking on them

Find out I the next chapter.)


	6. Chapter 6 sad secrets

Chapter 6 sad secrets

Previously on someone special

Heather "Mordecai I know this is early but"

Heather inhales deeply, closes her eyes, and purses her lips,

Mordecai knew what this meant it was A FIRST KISS!

He put his lips in the same position and it was ready to start.

Meanwhile where Chris is watching

"Haha that poor dude doesn't know what he's getting into".

Now

Heather is about to kiss Mordecai she was actually about to do it until

She heard chrises plan in her head and stopped. "Mordecai no" she said

Mordecai stopped and asked "what's wrong darl" listen there's something

I need to tell you said Heather "oh yeah what is it" said Mordecai

Heather starts to tell him.

Flashback

"Chris- listen you and Mordecai are really gross and mushy together"

Then he whispered something long and evil In Heathers ear this

Is what he said.

"I need you to take Mordecai out to the beach and dump him!"

Flashback ends

WHAT DID YOU DO! Mordecai shouted he leaped out of Heathers

Arms and hissed. "What did you do?" he said in a more calm tone

"Chris asked me to troll you and send you off the island the only way to

Lure you was a kiss said Heather". "But why did you listen to Chris"? said

Mordecai….

There was a silence for a few seconds Heather breathed in deeply

"And said there was no other choice if I dumped you I would still be competing if I didn't Id have to be voted off by all the other people

On my team" there was another silence Mordecai didn't say anything for

The rest of Heathers explanation…..

Later on

'Im sorry Mordecai its over goodbye' said Heather after she finished

She ran off to the camp fire ceremony to join her fellow peeps.

Mordecai didn't say anything for a moment he collapsed on his knees

Put his arms up slowly and finally yelled….

NOOOOOOOOOOO! Why did she have to do that? Soon a rustling was heard in the bushes out came Chris covered in prickles, and leaves,

Mordecai saw him come out "YOU!" He shouted "WHAT DID TO MY  
GIRLFRIENDS BRAIN YOU PILE OF CRAP!" Mordecai jumped on

Chris and was about to hit him in the face! Until Chris said "hey

You don't have to be mad at me" Chris bit him in the arm and he ran

Away laughing.

Later

"Heartless jerk" said Mordecai anyway what other chance did he have

He couldn't stay here for another day he thought, and thought, of

A way to go back to the park but nothing seemed to pop into his head

Soon he saw something red, and glowing, and he went to check it out!.

When he ran to where the red spot was Mordecai found a red sphere,

It glowed very well, he picked it up but since he was mad at Chris

He threw it away in anger. When it landed it started increasing in size

And then turned into a shiny, red, door in curiosity Mordecai opened

It and went inside.

Through the door

Mordecai opened the door again and found himself at the coffee

Shop. Why did he get there? he thought Margaret was there cleaning

Up, and wiping the tables, Margaret noticed him ran over and pulled

Him in a hug. "Mordecai" Margaret said "I missed you" Mordecai

Liked the hug but it didn't feel right on him! Margaret noticed

Mordecai looked a little sad "Mordecai" she said "are you okay"?

"Yeah Im fine" he said and Mordecai pulled himself out of Margarets

Hug and walked out of the coffee shop.

Mordecai walked all the way across the road to the park house

And when he opened the door he saw Benson in there with a

Red face "MORDECAI!" He yelled where have you been hiding?  
"look Benson" he said "I DON'T CARE" he yelled back its already

Nightime he walked inside gloomily and saw Rigby in there

Waiting for him. "Hey dude are you alright" he said yeah "im fine

Don't mention it" said Mordecai he went straight to his room

Put his head in his pillow and started sulking.

Later

MORDECAI Rigby shouted as he banged on the door waiting

For his friend to come out! When he came inside his

Feathers were tangled, and knotty, and his eyelids were baggy,

His bed was covered in tissues, Rigby didn't want to go through

Another conversation about depression so he closed the door

And let him rest.

Heathers pov

"I feel bad for what I had to do" said heather as she talked to herself

In bed she looked on the top bunk and saw no one she felt lonely.

She decided to go outside and see if Mordecai had read her note.

Heather walked outside and saw that the red, teleporting, sphere,

Was gone the note she had written was snagged to a tree. Maybe

Mordecai didn't want to read her own words of sorrow making

Think she was being sarcastic, or that Chris wrote the letter,

Having no choice she decided to send it anyway!

The next day still heathers pov

It was the morning Heather had gotten up early to send Mordecai's

Letter at the camp- fire ceremony but not just any plain way to send

A letter she had a better plan. Soon she started decorating the letter and started coloring it too later on the letter looked perfect the note

Part was decorated with loveheart stickers, the back was purple, one

Side with Mordecais name on it, and one side with her own, then

She put it in a plane shape,. The alarm went off for chrises morning

Announcement Heather put a smug look on her face.

(an what is heather going to do to send mordecais letter? will they

ever be together again? Don't worry theres another chapter and

many other sequels and spinnoffs and all you flamers here comes

some mordaret oneshots coming up soon ya later toon luvers out

( love my new catchphrase)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 paper plane

The campfire ceremony

Heather sat at the ceremony the letter in her hand her idea waiting

To work soon Chris turned his back just in time for heathers plan

To go in action! Heather taped Lindsay on the shoulder "what is it

Now heather" she whispered "can you throw this paper plane for me" she whispered back "fine" said Lindsay whisper-shouting

Lindsay grabbed the plane and it flew off the island like so.

The coffee shop

Margaret was about to leave work as soon as she opened the door

A purple plane flew into it Margaret picked it up and realised it

Was for Mordecai "oh okay she said but who's heather?" said Margaret.

The park house

Rigby heard a knock on the door Rigby opened it to see Margaret

"Hey Rigby" said Margaret "I need you to give this paper plane Mordecai

I haven't read it it seems like its from someone special" Margaret

Left the park house Rigby looked at it in suspicion.

Mordecais room

Rigby knocked on the door again Mordecai finally opened it

He looked worser now "Hey Mordecai" he said "someone sent

You a letter" "oh" he said and went back into his room

Now Mordecais pov

Mordecai took the letter out of its plane shape and realised it was

From Heather this is what it said

Dear Mordecai

"Im sorry I would hate to see you depressed

Chris is a huge jerk and a stubborn bully I love you

But its to dangerous to go any further maybe we will

Meet again in person yours sincerely Heather".

Mordecai looked at it and did a tiny grin maybe he did

Have hope for love again after all

(AN im sorry this chapters short im in a rush to get to an

occasion but I really wanted to finish the story im sorry this

story didn't end the way you wanted it there will be many sequels

spinnoffs and one shots and maybe even prequels and flamers

will enjoy some of my MXM storys) note there will also be an authors

note chapter about my next stories


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note

Okay so I just finished someone special I hope at least some of you liked my story I know most of you don't read crossovers anyway

New stories coming I just posted a drabble collection and the

First couple is hi five ghost and dawn there will be more updates

Soon anyway more stories

Rs and td

Mordakota -Rigby convinces Mordecai to start internet dating again

After he found out what happened with Heather on couple corral

He meets Dakota and they find themselves in a loving relationship

But behind everyones back heather has come back for Mordecai

And gets jealous that hes hanging out with Dakota

Just do it- hi five ghost to be More than just friends with dawn

He talks to us about how his relationship is going and what he will

Do in the future ONESHOT

The pain of betrayal

Heather cant take the pain anymore after she let Mordecai go

She reflects on what she has done and decides to come back

ONESHOT

Regular show

Is that you- set after steak me amadeus Mordecai has a new

Wife a daughter and another baby on the way the gender is

A mystery but when two new workers come to the park will it

Change anything between Mordecais relationship

When a memory comes back- Margaret is engaged to Mordecai

They will get married soon they have got a child coming on the way

But soon CJ comes back to town and wants Mordecai back will

He be able to protect Margaret and his new child

Adventure time

Lemonjuice and fire- Finn has been devastated ever since flame

Princess dumped him in frost and fire meanwhile he goes searching

For a new girlfriend he soon finds himself at castle lemongrab

And meets lemongrabs latest creation lemongrina the princess

Of the lemon kingdom but lemongrab doesn't approve of the relationship so he looks up to flame princess for help

Generations change

Finn is now with flame princess he has two children and everyone

Is happy but at least they were until princess bubblegum and ice

King are officially married will finn save his former crush

Adventure time with Janine and tim

Finn got separated from his brother tim during the mushroom

War and they were never found afterwards jakes sister janine was abandoned

By her parents years later tim and Janine meet and they manage

To track down their siblings

The amazing world of gumball and total drama will soon

Have more of their own stories and OCS and the other

Shows will soon have crossover shine as well


End file.
